


My Beloved

by CranscottHasRuinedMe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranscottHasRuinedMe/pseuds/CranscottHasRuinedMe
Summary: I'm bad at summaries :)Anyway, this was derived from my friend showing me how much I love Damian Wayne and naturally I had to write a fic about him. Also we joked about starting our own DC Universe and this is my part. A happy/angsty Damian Wayne fic with slow burning romance and pain.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, damian wayne x reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. واحد

You rested your face against the palm of your hand, listening to your teacher wrap up what she had to say on Gatsby. You loved how deep she got into it; The Great Gatsby was honestly one of your favorite novels. And you were looking forward to this presentation you’d have to do, you just hoped you’d get a reliable partner. Or anyone but Damian Wayne for that matter; you’d rather fight Batman himself than be paired up with him.

“So, with that said, I’ll tell you all your partners and let you get to work. Remember, this presentation will count towards a big part of your grade, so no slacking off,” She said.

She walked back over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, naming off pairs. You waited patiently for your name to be called, getting slightly nervous as she named off pairs. Nervous to the point where you started repeating a phrase in your head; please not Damian Wayne.

“And finally, {Name} and Damian. Partner up and get to work,” She announced, making your heart drop to your stomach.

It took everything in your power not to groan loudly as you got up from your seat and moved over to where Damian sat. He didn’t look too happy either but then again, did this kid ever. You took a seat next to him, sitting in awkward silence for a few seconds.

“So, how do you wanna do this? We can meet at my place, your place, library?” You asked.

“We will be doing nothing; I will not be leaving my grade in the hands of a plebeian like you. Rest assured, however, the presentation will be handled on my end. All you have to do is show up that day,” He replied, head held high to show his superiority.

“I’m sorry, are you saying I'm incapable of handling a presentation? I’ll have you know I’m at the top of our class,” You remarked.

He sneered at your words and it took everything in your power not to punch him in the nose. “You? At the top of our class? I find that hard to believe.”

“And I find it hard to believe that you can do this whole thing by yourself,” You retorted.

“I can assure you I’m more than capable, you on the other hand. Do you even understand Gatsby?” He asked, the tone in his voice sounded like he was talking to a toddler.

“I more than understand Gatsby, Wayne. After school, your house, we’ll start the project then,” You retorted, almost fuming at this point.

And just to add to your timing, the bell rang, allowing you to leave with the last word. The rest of your day went by fast but you were still in a sour mood because of Damian. How dare he! Your mood got even worse when it came time to head over to the Wayne Manor. A place you never once in your life thought you’d go to. You took a cab there, dreading every moment on your way there. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like, all fancy and whatnot.

Lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t realize the cab pulled into the elegant driveway of the Wayne Manor. The driver called out to you several times, finally pulling you out of your trance after a minute or two.

“Sorry, thank you so much,” You said, handing him some money before heading out.

You stood in front of the mansion, almost gaping at the size of the place. You felt the car leave behind you, too late to turn back now. Taking a deep breath, you approached the doors and knocked. You waited patiently for the door to open, most likely by one of their many servants. And when it did, standing right in front of you was the very man you were here for.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” He spoke up, an amused tone in his voice.

“I do care about my grade. Let’s just get this over with,” You said, sighing heavily.

“Very well, this way,” He replied.

He stepped aside to let you in, closing the door behind you once inside. He led you around the house, taking you wherever, and you couldn’t help but marvel at the place. It was definitely how you imagined it, grand and spacious, but something was off. It felt cold and distant, as if it were more for show than for comfort. You swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place in the grand place.

Damian led you to a room that seemed a little more comforting, it looked like a common room. One very clearly occupied by teenagers, or at least that’s what the Foosball table and many video game consoles told you. There were also a couple of sofas and some tables, and a large pool table almost in the middle of the room.

“This should be suitable enough to work in,” He stated.

“Yeah, should be fine,” You replied blankly.

You took a seat at one of the tables where it seemed like he had already been occupying. He took a seat across from you, neither of you saying a word at first. “So, since you say you have a pretty good grasp on this. Who do you think is responsible for Gatsby’s death?” You asked, breaking the silence.

“Easy, George Wilson, he did the killing therefore he is responsible,” Damian answered.

“You’re joking right? You don’t actually believe that, do you?” You questioned.

“Oh, and what’s your answer to the question?”

“It was obviously all Tom’s fault, he’s responsible for Gatsby’s death!”

“Now it’s you who must be joking. Please, do tell how its Tom’s fault.”

His words sparked the debate between the two of you that lasted a long while, with the two of you loudly defending your answers. So loud, that your shouting seemed to bounce around the house and attract some unwanted attention.

Jason and Dick were also at the manor, and when they heard shouting, they of course had to check it out. And what they found was not what they expected; Damian with a girl? Dick stepped forward to try and calm them down but was stopped by Jason. He had an amused look on his face and wanted to see how this would turn out. Especially since Damian looked like he was about to pull a knife out and stab someone. Which just made the whole situation even funnier. He could tell you weren’t having any fun either, the look on your face saying it all.

You looked like you couldn’t believe the words coming out of Damian’s mouth, eyes narrowed and mouth open. It was as if you were conversing with the world’s dumbest person and he might as well been with his wrong opinion on the subject. You could’ve sworn you were losing brain cells by the second as words flowed out his mouth. There were so many flaws in his argument but pointing them out would take all day. So, all you could do right now was listen and stare at him in disbelief.

Damian kept trying to justify that Wilson was solely responsible for Gatsby’s death because he’s the one who pulled the trigger. He was completely missing the point of this whole thing, the deeper meaning. You kept repeating the same thing, how Tom telling Wilson about Gatsby’s car set of a chain of reactions. But your words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

“Yes, I understand that Wilson pulled the trigger but you have to look at the events that led up to that! Tom told George whose car that was, giving the idea that Gatsby was responsible for Myrtle’s death. Therefore, Tom set off Gatsby’s impending doom!” You exclaimed, on the verge of slapping some sense into him.

“There is no deeper meaning here, the answer is clear and cut. Wilson had the gun, he pulled the trigger, therefore he is responsible,” Damian fired back.

“I’m sorry, have you ever killed anyone? You don’t know what actions lead someone to killing! You don’t just wake up and think ‘Hey, I’m gonna commit murder today’!” You frustratedly protested.

“As a matter of fact-” Damian started.

“Hey!” A new voice sounded, making you both turn your heads towards the source. “Sorry to interrupt, we were just concerned about all this shouting.”

“Grayson, Todd, I didn’t know you were home,” Damian spoke calmly, acting as if he was shouting just moments ago.

“Damian, who’s your friend?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, demon spawn, didn’t think you talked to girls,” Jason added.

You almost snorted at the nickname, very fitting for Damian Wayne. “Not friends, just barely acquainted english partners. I’m {Name}, and I’m assuming Dick Grayson and Jason Todd,” You spoke up.

“Oh, well, welcome to the Wayne Manor, it’s very nice to meet you. Don’t let Damian get to you, he talks a big game but he’s really a softie underneath all that attitude,” Dick replied.

“That’s enough Grayson. If you could please leave us be, we’re trying to work here,” Damian huffed out, shooting you a glare when he heard you try to stifle a laugh.

“Sure dude, but you know you’re both wrong,” Jason spoke up.

You both gave him a look and if looks could kill, he’d be dead right now. “And do pray tell, Todd, how are we wrong?”

“Gatsby’s at fault, everything he did whether intentional or not, led up to his own demise,” He explained.

What he was saying actually made sense and it was an answer you could work with, that is if Damian agreed. “Seeing as neither of us will win this argument. How about we agree to disagree and go with his answer?”

“I agree. Todd’s answer isn’t half bad and I can certainly work with it,” Damian replied.

“Great, look at you two kids getting along. We’ll leave you alone and I’ll bring some snacks by later,” Dick said.

“That won’t be necessary, Grayson. We’re fine as we are,” Damian shot his brother a glare, seeing what Dick was trying to do.

“I’ll bring some anyway,” He replied, not wanting to pass up a chance of Damian interacting with a girl, seeing as it might not ever happen again.

He left after that, dragging Jason along with him and not letting Damian have the last word. Damian sighed heavily, knowing that Dick meant it, he’d be back soon enough with food as a way to nose around in his business with you.

“Can we do this at your place?” He asked.

You almost answered yes when you remembered about your living situation. It wasn’t a bad one, you just didn’t like the questions that followed with it.

“I know a small café we can go to. Its quiet and it’ll allow us to do our work in peace,” You answered.

“Sure, anything that gets us away from here,” He said, not even caring that you were being a little dodgy about your home.

You packed your things up and left the room, just in time to see Dick come in with a tray of refreshments. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere that isn’t here,” Damian curtly answered.

You gave Dick a sheepish smile and followed the boy out, feeling a little bad for ditching him like that. There was already a car waiting outside for the two of you, making you wonder how he did that so fast. You heard it beep and Damian walked over to the driver’s side, opening his door. You stood in your spot, unsure if you really wanted to be in a car with Damian Wayne behind the wheel. He was about to slide into his seat when he saw you just standing there.

“Waiting for an invitation, get in,” He said.

“Uh, are you sure about this. Can you even drive?” You asked.

“For your information—Yes I can drive, now get in the car, you’re wasting time.”

“Okay but if we crash-”

“I can assure you that we won’t crash.”

You gave him a quick look before opening the door and sliding into the passengers seat. Damian sat down and started up the car, smoothly taking off once you were strapped in. You were impressed with how smooth he was behind the wheel, as if he’s had years of experience behind the wheel. You told him where to go and it didn’t take long before you got there. The two of you found a nice corner, ordered some drinks and got to work without anymore disturbances.


	2. اثنان

You patiently sat at the café you and Damian agreed on, waiting on the very man himself. He was late, almost two hours late to be exact and he wasn’t answering his phone. You’ve sent him over a dozen messages asking for his whereabouts or at least a text saying he couldn’t make it. But instead, it seemed like he was completely ignoring you and standing you up. You swore you were going to wipe his name off the project and turn it in as your own for standing you up like this. What if he got hurt on his way here?

You sighed heavily and picked up your phone, deciding to call this time. You dialed his number and waited, it rang once, twice, three times before you were sent to voicemail. You sighed again and hung up, packing up your things to leave. There was no point in sticking around, waiting for someone who didn’t even have the decency to text you they were going to be late. He better be hurt if he’s gonna stand me up like this, you thought.

You heard the soft chime of the bell and looked up, still hoping that Damian would walk through those doors. It wasn’t him, just another person looking for a decent cup of coffee. You finished packing up and stood up to leave the building. The bell rang again but you didn’t bother looking up, no doubt it was just someone coming or going. You made your way to the door, coming face-to-face with Damian who had been the one to come in.

“Nice of you to finally show up,” You said, rolling your eyes at him and moving around him.

“Hey wait, where are you going?” He asked, turning around to look at you.

“Home,” You answered simply, not bothering to look at him.

He grabbed you by the arm and spun you around, understanding that you were angry. He had business to attend to that left him unable to come to the phone. Of course, he couldn’t tell you this without worry that you might question him. He could, of course, lie expertly but it was easier when no questions were involved. You gave him an angry look, ready to go off on him for coming late. But when you looked at his face, your expression softened. There was a bruise on his cheek, near his eye as if he’d been socked in the face. You hadn’t really meant it when you said you hoped he was hurt, but it looks like your wish came true.

“You’re hurt,” You pointed out, almost reaching to touch his cheek out of instinct.

He was a little taken aback at your worried look. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. I apologize for arriving late, it wasn’t my intention.”

“Right, well it would’ve been nice to receive at text or something. Let’s just work on this thing.”

You walked back over to the table you were once occupying, reclaiming your seat. Damian took a seat across from you, the bruise on his face still bothering you.

“Oh, and if you ever stand me up like this again. I will erase your name of this project and take all credit,” You said a teasing smirk on your face.

“Duly noted,” He replied.

“Great, now that that’s settled. I found more things we can include in the presentation,” You told him.

An hour or so passed and you looked away from your computer screen to take a small break. Instead you looked over at your phone to check if you had any messages. There weren’t any, only your happy little chihuahua staring at you through the screen. You smiled; your mood always instantly boosted up by just look at your tiny dog. You set the phone next to you, letting it turn off on its own as usual.

Damian noticed your movement and glanced over, noticing your look screen. “You have a dog?” He found himself asking, a hint of excitement in his tone.

“Oh yeah, I do,” You answered, tapping your phone screen again to reveal your dog. You were always up for talking about your dog to anyone. “This is Robin.”

“Robin? Like the bird?” He asked, slightly shocked to hear the name.

“Uh, not exactly. More like the hero of Gotham,” You answered sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. Come again?”

“Well, the thing is... When we first got him, he wasn’t the nicest dog. He barked a lot and tried to bite me when I picked him up. It kind of reminded me of a young Robin so we named him that.”

“I hardly think that’s an appropriate name for a dog. Especially since he’s a dog and Robin is a hero to Gotham. They have nothing in comparison.”

“Woah, dude, you’re getting a little too defensive about this. It’s just a name and I was like 13 when we got him. I looked up to Robin, I still do, I just thought it’d be a cool name.”

“You do? Well then, I guess there’s no harm.”

You gave a nod of confused agreement, noticing how he perked up when you told him Robin was your favorite hero. Silence engulfed the two of you and you thought that was the end of the conversation. You went back to working on your part of the project when he spoke up again.

“May I see more pictures of your dog?” He asked, surprising you.

“Sure! I have so many,” You answered.

You grabbed your phone and shifted your chair closer to him so he could see the photos properly. Excitement blossomed in your chest; you were happy that someone else wanted to know about your dog. You opened your phone and went into your camera roll which he automatically saw full of dog pictures. Some of them weren’t even of your own chihuahua. Although he was very drawn to the fact that you seemed to have such a huge love of dogs.

“Damian, do you have any pets?” You asked, looking up from your phone.

“I do. I own a dog named Titus,” He told you.

“Do you have any pictures?” You asked, excitement heavy in your voice.

“I suppose I can show you a few photos,” He replied with an indifferent tone, although on the inside he was thrilled to have someone to talk to about Titus.

Damian pulled out his phone and went into his camera roll, opening up a folder filled with photos of Titus. He was beautiful Great Dane/German Shepard mix as said by Damian himself, and once he started talking about him, he didn’t stop. It's not like you minded, you liked hearing about other people’s dogs. And you liked how happy Damian looked talking about Titus, it almost made you forget that he can be a total douche sometimes.

“Excuse me, we’ll be closing in ten minutes,” A voice said, breaking the two of you out of your dog induced conversation.

“Oh sure, sorry,” You replied, not realizing how much time had passed.

The café worker gave you a smile before leaving the two of you be. You looked back at Damian, a little shocked that you spent the past couple hours talking about dogs. Although, that’s not a bad way to let time pass.

“Sorry, I guess I distracted us,” You said sheepishly.

“It's fine, you’re not entirely at fault,” He replied. “We can continue this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is a no go but I’m free the day after. We can finish up then and work on the actual presenting part,” You suggested.

“Very well, that works for me,” He answered.

“Good. And don’t be late this time or I swear.”

“Yes, you’ll wipe my name off the project. I won’t be late this time.”

You packed up your things and left the café, parting ways with Damian. It was dark out and the streets of Gotham were less busy now. You always felt uneasy walking through Gotham alone at night but you had no choice. You just had to keep your head down and rush home, hoping that you didn’t run into any trouble.

“Hey, wait,” You heard a voice call out.

You turned around to see Damian approaching you, making you wonder if he needed something. “Forgot something?”

“No. I just thought I’d offer a ride home. It can be dangerous at night, you shouldn’t be walking home alone,” He said.

“Wow, is Damian Wayne being nice?” You teasingly questioned, but on the inside, your heart was doing weird flips. You seriously did not expect this from him, you never thought he’d care enough to offer you a ride home at night.   
“Do you want the ride or not?”

“Yes, I do, sorry. Just not used to you being... well nice.”

“Don’t get used to it. I just don’t think it's a good idea for you to walk home alone at night. My car is this way.”

You followed along to where he parked, thinking back to what Dick said the other day. Damian really is a big softie under all those layers of attitude. You got into his car and told him where you lived before he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two here! We are seeing the start of a beautiful friendship :D


	3. ثلاثة

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long because I apparently had the need to include every word in the dictionary. Also not that great but we're sticking to it... :D I stayed up until 2 in the morning to finish this chapter y'all better appreciate it lol. Anyway, this chapter is mainly just to cover your background and whatnot with like a cameo of Damian at the end... :D

You were awake before your alarm even rang, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating if you should get out of bed. You didn’t have school today or rather you opted out of going, considering what today was. It was the anniversary of your parents' death, twelve years now. You usually took the day of and spent it with your aunt, who took you in after they died. The two of you would usually get breakfast, then visit your parents grave, and do whatever afterwards. It’s what you did in the beginning to help the two of you cope and now it’s become like a tradition for you.

When your parents died, you were old enough to understand what dying meant but still too young learn how to cope with it. Especially with anniversaries or special dates that made you miss your parents too much. But your aunt came up with ways to help you through them and make it feel like they were still here. Without her, you didn’t know where you’d be right now. Probably making trouble in The Narrows like every other unwanted orphan.

Your alarm started ringing but you were quick to turn it off before sitting up in bed. You stretched your arms above your head and sighed at how nice it felt. Your tiny chihuahua, that had been sleeping at the foot of your bed, coming to greet you. He shook his body in excitement, now that you were up it meant it was playtime. You laughed at how cute Robin is and scratched behind his ear, watching him lean into it. There was a knock on your door before it was opened, your aunt standing on the other side.

“Hey there sleeping beauty and her cute companion, ready for breakfast?” She asked.

“Yeah, just let me get ready,” You replied, giving her a smile. 

“Sure. There’s this new pancake place that opened up, thought we could go check it out,” She suggested. 

“Sounds great, you know I’m always up for pancakes,” You said, grinning widely. 

She laughed at how adorable you were before taking her leave and letting you get ready. You got out of bed and made your way to the bathroom, Robin eagerly tagging along. You were quick to get ready before heading out to the living room where your aunt was waiting for you. Before going to her, you went into the kitchen and poured out some breakfast for your dog. He eagerly waited and once you gave him the go ahead, he dived straight in. While he was eating, you went back to where your aunt was. 

“Ready to go?” She asked. 

“Yup! Now take me to this wonderful pancake place,” You said. 

You put on your shoes and grabbed a light jacket along with your purse before heading out the door. Your aunt laughed again and followed you out of the apartment. You hooked your arm around hers and walked down the city streets, letting her guide you to the place. She led you to this little building with a now open sign, it certainly looked new to you. It looked old-fashioned which was probably the theme for the place but it fit. 

The two of you were quickly led to a table and sat down before being handed menus. Your waiter took your drink orders before leaving to get them. You eagerly opened your menu, looking at all the breakfast choices. You definitely wanted pancakes or waffles and they had a huge select of choices. 

“See anything you like?” Your aunt asked. 

“Definitely. There are so many pancake choices. You?” You replied. 

“These omelets look delicious, I think I’m gonna go with this veggie one,” She told you. 

“I’m stuck between the strawberry Nutella pancakes or chocolate chip.” 

“Nutella, can’t go wrong with that.” 

You laughed lightly at her response but she was right, you did love Nutella and strawberries. Your waiter came back around with your drinks, setting them down in front of you. “Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?” 

Your aunt looked over at you and you gave her a slight nod, before she confirmed with the waiter. She went first and then you did, your waiter quickly scribbling down your orders on a notepad. Once he got them down, he quickly left to place your orders in. 

“So, how’s school?” You aunt asked, making conversation while the two of you waited for your food. 

“Its fine, nothing major except the English project I’m working on,” You told her. 

“Ah yes, with the famous Damian Wayne.” 

“He’s not famous, he’s just well known.” 

“He’s the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. He’s a little more than well known.” 

You rolled your eyes at her words and mumbled out some snarky response that she couldn’t hear. “What was that?” She asked. 

“Nothing,” You replied, giving her an innocent smile. 

“Uh huh, sure. Anyway, what’s it like working with him? Is he like his father? He hasn’t tried anything with you, has he?” 

“No, god no. He’s very...what’s the word for arrogant douchebag?” 

“{Name},” She warned, tone low. 

“Okay, I’m sorry but he is. Although he’s also... nice? I mean he has his moments. Like yesterday, we spent the rest of the night talking about our dogs. He was genuinely interested in Robin which really made me happy. And he told me about his dog Titus who is very adorable. And after we left the café, he offered to give me a ride home which was unexpected but really sweet of him,” You told her. 

“Wow...sounds like you like him,” She teased. 

“Absolutely not! I’m saying he is tolerable,” You scoffed, not surprised that this was what she interpreted. 

“Oh come on, not even a little bit?” She questioned. 

“Okay sure, he’s attractive but that’s it. His personality could use work… a lot of it,” You replied. 

She hummed in response, the tune of it telling you she didn’t believe you. Which was ridiculous because it was the truth, you’d admit he was attractive and nothing else. She had this knowing smile on her face, like she was waiting for you to break and admit you did. Lucky for you she didn’t press the matter because your waiter came around with your food. That quickly changed the subject as the two of you ate. 

You waited by the door as your aunt paid for the food and flirted with the woman behind the register. “Done flirting?” You asked her once she joined you at the door. 

“Oh stop, I wasn’t flirting,” She said. 

“Oh but you were. I saw you batting those eyes,” You teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. C’mon we have to go buy some flowers,” She grumbled back. 

You stopped at a flower cart and bought two small bouquets that you were going to leave for your parents. Then you headed to Gotham Cemetery, the ride there a good twenty minutes long. You and your aunt making light conversation on the way there. She tried bringing Damian back up as topic but you were quick to shut it down. You’ve known the guy for like two days and all you are is English partners. And that’s all you’d be, once you you’re done with it, you’d never speak to each other again. 

You walked through the many graves of the cemetery, searching for the ones with your parents’ names on it. You held the bouquets in your hand, gently as to not ruin the delicate work. You approached your parent’s graves, that familiar heavy feeling building up in your chest. It never got easier coming here, no matter how much time passed on. You placed the flowers down in front of them, a sad smile on your face. 

“Doesn’t it get easy does it,” Your aunt commented. 

You shook your head. “No...it doesn’t...” 

Your aunt took your hand in hers and squeezed it gently, her way of comforting you. You gave her a smile in thanks and leaned towards her. You stayed there for another thirty minutes or so, telling your parents what’s happened since you last visited. You always did that when you came to visit, your way of feeling connected. You told them about school and whatnot, that you were maintaining your 4.0 GPA. 

“You should tell them about Damian,” Your aunt, same old teasing smile on her face. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” You said. “He’s my English partner and that’s it.”

“Your English partner that told you about his dog and gave you a ride home,” She replied, a little tune in her voice. 

“Yes, he did because we both happen to have dogs. And I think any decent guy wouldn’t let a girl walk home alone in Gotham.” 

“Fair enough, but really? Nothing? Not even a little bit of a crush?” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not like you. I don’t need to flirt and date every person I find attractive.” 

“See what I’m dealing with?” You aunt said, turning to look at your mother’s grave. 

She got a laugh out of you which helped lighten up your mood, but she also dropped the subject. You finished your visit and headed back into the city, the car ride there silent. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, the opposite, neither of you needed to talk to keep the mood lifted. 

“So, what now? Shall we do some shopping?” Your aunt asked once you were home. 

“Absolutely, always down for shopping,” You told her. 

“Great, let me just go to the bathroom real quick,” She said. 

You nodded and sat on the couch, Robin hopping on so that you could give him attention. He plopped himself on your lap, what he deemed his rightful place and waited for you to do your part. You shook your head at him but proceeded to scratch behind his ear, him leaning into it. Your aunt came out a few minutes later, Robin perking up at her presence. She came over and scratched his head when he looked at her expectantly. 

“All good?” You asked. 

“Yup, let's go,” She replied. 

You set Robin down who immediately started to whine about it and circle around you. You gently pushed him away, telling him you had to go but you’d be back soon. He whined and trudged over to his bed, making you feel guilty which is what he wanted. You rolled your eyes at him and proceeded to ignore him enough to leave in peace. Which was hard because you could feel him staring—with his death stare no doubt—the whole way out. 

A few hours had passed since you and your aunt decided to spend the rest of the day shopping and whatnot. Now the two of you were sitting at a small restaurant, grabbing a late lunch. Shopping had helped lighten up your mood a whole lot and you bought some nice things for yourself. As you ate, you and your aunt were talking about her next trip. She’d be gone for about a couple of days, going on another trip as soon as she came back from her first. But you were used to this, being apart from your aunt for so long because of her job. Sometimes it felt lonely being by yourself but when your aunt would come home, she’d make up for her absent days. And she’d always bring you souvenirs too from the places she’s visited. 

The two of you were in the middle of a conversation and finishing up your meal when a phone rang. It was coming from your aunt’s purse. Your conversation was put on hold while she dug around for her phone and answered it. A look of guilt crossed your aunt’s face as she spoke on the phone and you could only assume who was on the other line. She finished up quickly and hung up, her look of guilt still on her face as she looked at you. 

“Change of plans?” You asked. 

“I’m sorry, honey. They moved some flights up and they need me a-sap,” You aunt told you. 

You gave her a smile to let her know it was okay, it was the only way she would be able to go without worry. “It’s fine. I expect lots of souvenirs to make up for it though.” 

“Always,” She replied, giving you a smile of her own. 

You finished up your meal before paying and leaving to go back home. Back home, you sat on the couch with Robin in your lap as your aunt got her stuff ready. She was dressed in her flight attendant uniform and was checking over her luggage to make sure she had everything she needed. 

“So, does this mean you’ll be gone longer?” You asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry kiddo but I don’t think I’ll be back before thanksgiving,” You aunt replied. 

You gave her a smile to hide your disappointment and told her not to worry about it. You told her you were okay being alone for thanksgiving break and you could do something when you got back. She gave you a look like she didn’t believe you but didn’t push it. You accompanied her all the way to her cab, watching her leave with Robin in your arms. You waved goodbye, continue to do so until her cab was out of sight and you were left alone with Robin. 

“Well bubba, it's just you and me now for a whole week,” You said. 

You lifted the tiny dog in your arms and turned him to face you. He instantly tried to lick your face, shaking in your arms because he wanted to be let down and played with. You laughed and settled him back in your arms before going back up to your apartment. Once inside, you let Robin down while you walked over your couch, plopping down on it. You let a loud sigh, staring up at the ceiling and feeling the loneliness starting to sink in. 

It wasn’t a lie when you told your aunt you’d be fine alone, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t get lonely. Even though you should be used to it by now, you weren’t; it was only a reminder that your aunt was the only person you had. You had friends, yes, but they were mostly school friends, people you hung out with during breaks. And you weren’t really one to go out unless it was to do homework somewhere besides home, or with your aunt. You didn’t dislike it though; you were fine staying in, and living in Gotham, staying in was always the best option. 

It shouldn’t have been a big deal that you were alone right now, but today was different. It was the anniversary of your parents’ death and the first time you didn’t spend the whole day with your aunt. That’s why the loneliness crept up so fast, because you’ve never had to be alone on this day. And you weren’t going to, or at least you weren’t going to spend it in your apartment.

You could text Damian and ask him if he wants to work on the presentation some more. But you did tell him you wouldn’t be able to today, and he might question your absence. Or maybe he wouldn’t, he didn’t look like the type to ask about something if it didn’t benefit him. No, you didn’t need to meet up with Damian today. You could just go to your usual spot and do whatever work you missed today, seeing as your teachers definitely email them to you. Yeah that seemed like the better option. 

You got up off the couch, feeding Robin first before grabbing your stuff and leaving the apartment. The walk there was about ten minutes but it was enjoyable. It was fairly nice out for it being the middle of November and Gotham city. Still very cloudy but you were able to wear your light jacket without feeling like you were freezing.

When you got to your favorite little café, you went up to the counter and ordered a drink before heading off to your spot in the corner. Except as you approached it, you found it to be occupied and by who, really shocked you. You never would have thought he’d come to this place willingly, especially since you’re sure Gotham has much nicer cafes around. He hadn’t notice that you were approaching, to engrossed in his...drawing? Damian Wayne draws? Never in a million years did you think Damian would be an artist, this was certainly bound to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how humans interact with other humans or when alone... :D


	4. أربعة

You came up with an idea to scare the youngest Wayne son by stealthily joining him and surprising him. But as soon as you took the seat next to him, he immediately noticed your presence. So much for that plan. He looked at you with furrowed brows, like he was surprised to see you here. Funny, since you also felt the same way about seeing him here. He spoke up before you could say anything to him, as expected his tone wasn’t the friendliest.

“You. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Funny. I could ask you the same thing,” You replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He questioned, eyebrows furrowing deeper.

“I just would’ve thought you’d go somewhere fancier,” You told him, shrugging your shoulders.

“I like it here. It’s quiet, the music’s calming, and the drinks aren’t bad.”

You couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face when he said that, it made you happy to hear him say that. This place was your escape from reality when you needed a break from it. And because it was so small you never had to worry about it being so loud and overcrowded. When you suggested coming here for your project, you never thought it’d be a place that would please Damian so much. It really did make you happy.

“And what are you smiling for?” He questioned.

“Nothing. Whatcha got there? I didn’t know you liked to draw,” You quickly replied, changing the subject.

He was quick to close his sketchbook and shove it away in his bag, acting as if didn’t exist. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, I assumed you were sick since you weren’t in class today.”

You narrowed your eyes slightly, not sure what the big deal was. Plenty of people liked to draw or even just doodle, so you didn’t see why he was hiding it. You didn’t press it, mainly because you needed to come up with an excuse as to why you were absent today.

“No. I just had this family thing today,” You told him. It wasn’t a lie and it was vague enough that he wouldn’t ask questions.

“I see,” Was all he said. He didn’t believe you but who was he to press the subject.

“Yeah! So I came here to do some work, but now that you’re here, we can continue with the project.”

“I can agree with that, I have my stuff with me and it would be nice to enjoy the weekend.”

“Mm, yes. I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve said so far, Wayne,” You joked, smiling widely.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at you but you swore—if you squint—you saw him crack the tiniest smile. The two of you got straight to work, adding the last details of the presentation before you’d start practicing the presenting part of it. There were a few arguments here and there that delayed you a bit but that was to be expected, you were working with Damian after all. But you managed to work through it, you may have threatened him a little...by saying you’d never show him another picture of Robin...and it may have worked...surprisingly.

“Okay, now we can decide who’ll present which part,” You said marveling at your work.

This was probably one of your best presentations, and it helped to work with someone—although condescending—who understood what they were doing.

“I’m fine with whichever part,” Damian told you.

You nodded in okay and looked over the presentation to see which part you’d like better. You heard a throat being cleared and you looked up to see Damian staring at you closely. You furrowed your eyebrows slightly, wondering why he was looking at you like that.

“Do you need something, Damian?” You asked.

He looked away and you swore that he looked a little sheepish. “May I... May I see more pictures of Robin?”

You turned away from him and immediately burst out into laughter at his sudden request. That was one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen anyone do. The way he looked and the way he asked made him look like a little kid. It was too cute not to laugh about. Cute? No, not cute! It was just funny... You stopped laughing and cleared your throat, unsure of what got into you all of a sudden. Did you really just think that Damian’s cute?

“U-Uh sure, I took a few new ones of him yesterday when I got home. He was doing this really cute thing, I even got a video if you wanna see,” You said, trying to ease your racing mind.

You pulled out your phone and went into your camera role and pulling up the pictures of Robin. You instantly went into a story about what he was doing in each picture. The first one was when you got home and he instantly ran to you. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and he looked so adorable, you couldn’t not take picture. You showed him the rest, it was just of him trying to get you to play with him despite it being bed time.

You showed him the video, not even bothering to ask if he wanted to see it because you knew the answer. It was Robin playing with one of his toys and jumping around in excitement. You looked up to see if Damian was still paying attention, he was. You looked closely and saw this look love in his eyes as he paid close attention to your dog. Once again it made you smile, followed by a soft thump against your chest. There was something so heartwarming about how much he seemed to like your dog despite never meeting him. You continued to stare at him, unknowingly, even after the video ended.

“... {Last Name},” He said, bringing you out of whatever daze you’d been in.

“Yes?” You questioned, trying to regain composure.

“The video’s over,” He replied.

“Oh right. That’s all I have right now. Um, we should go back to working on our project,” You said, shutting your phone off and placing it in your bag.

You cleared your throat, suddenly feeling awkward about everything. You quickly delved into which parts you wanted to speak on, assigning the remaining ones to him by default. It was quiet as you worked on your part of the presentation, writing out note-cards on what you were going to say. You were having a little trouble since your brain felt a little hazy. Lucky for you, it was getting dark out and you could go home soon enough.

“So, meet up tomorrow? Or like you said, take the weekend off and meet up Monday one more time to go over everything?” You asked as the two of you were packing up.

“We’ll take the weekend off. I’m sure the we could both use a break from this project and it’s already nicely well but together. Thanks to me of course,” He answered, the slightest hint of joking in his voice.

“Yeah right, Wayne. Without me, you would’ve completely failed with your answer of Wilson being the one to kill Gatsby,” You joked.

“I still stand by that answer. Wilson pulled the trigger and brought about Gatsby’s demise, plain and simple,” He defended.

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,” You said, a teasing smile playing at your lips.

He rolled his eyes at you, almost wanting to answer back but didn’t. The two of you walked out of the now closing café, about to part ways. You were about to say goodbye before he spoke up first, once again offering you a ride home. Wow, twice in one week, how chivalrous of him.

“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t mind walking,” You told him, not wanting to be a bother.

“No, I insist. As I said yesterday, it’s not a good idea to walk home alone at night,” He said.

“Yeah, you also said not to get used to it. As in, it was a one-time thing,” You replied, almost challenging his words.

“You can rest easy. I’m sure this’ll be the last time I’ll give you a ride.”

For some reason that left an unsettling feeling in your stomach. Right, as soon as you were done with the presentation, you two would never speak to each other again. Unless absolutely needed, which you doubt would ever happen. But, is that really what you wanted? You were left in a conflicting moment about what you wanted from this.

“Well? Would you like the ride or not?” He asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Uh sure. Thanks Damian,” You replied.

The drive home was a quiet one, you were left alone with your thoughts once again. Luckily, it was a quick ride since you were home in a matter of minutes.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow at school then,” You told him before quickly getting out of the car and going inside.

Once inside, you dropped your backpack by the door and took of your shoes before heading to your room. Soft clicking following behind as Robin trailed along to your room. You changed into something more comfortable and crawled into bed, feeling exhausted. You dog curled up next to you, sensing your mood and trying to be there for you.

You just didn’t understand why you felt this way all of a sudden. You should be ecstatic that the project was almost over and you never had to work with Damian again. So why weren’t you? Because he was actually fun to be around, despite his attitude. Not to mention he liked Robin which was definitely the main reason why you liked him. And he was nice, even if he tried to hide it behind harsh words. Maybe your aunt was right, maybe you did like him. No! No, absolutely not, there was clearly a reasonable explanation for all of this. Which you could figure out tomorrow and just try to get some sleep for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, give me a good Lofi playlist and some peace and quiet and I will spit out chapters so quick! Anyway, not sure if this is good but it came from me. This is a little part of me to you so you better like it or I will hunt you down... So, enjoy and let me know what you thought!


	5. خَمْسَة

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian might be ooc in this chapter, I apologize in advance.

When you woke up the next morning, you didn’t feel as relaxed as you had hoped. But then again, you went to sleep with your problems so it made sense that you’d wake up with them. Except it wasn’t really a problem, just you overthinking something that wasn’t even that complicated. It was your brain that was making it so complicated, trying to get you to see something that wasn’t there. You also blamed your aunt who kept insisting you saw Damian as something more. You don’t and you never will. Maybe a good friend but that’s pushing it.

You got up and out of bed, Robin as usual, following close behind. You went into the bathroom and brushed your teeth, washed your face, and tackled the mess that is your hair. Once done you went back into your room to change into your uniform. You left your room after, going into the kitchen to get something to eat before school.

You fed Robin as you waited for your own food to be ready, watching the dog eagerly chow down. A smile grazed your lips as you watched, he was just the cutest thing, until the pop of your toaster interrupted. You left in favor of your own breakfast, placing your waffles on plate before dousing them in syrup. Because of the nerves that had seemed to settle themselves in your stomach, you ate quicker. Scarfing down your food in a panic-like manner, mostly because sitting down to eat gave you time to start thinking about stuff again.

You were overthinking things but you couldn’t help it, it was the only thing on your mind now. And no matter how much you tried pushing it away, it just came flying back. You sighed heavily before getting up from the table and heading over to the sink to set your plate down. You could wash it later, but right now you just wanted to get to school and get this day over with. And after that, you could sulk at home and binge watch a show or something, knowing you won’t have to see Damian for three whole days.

Sixth period rolled around faster than you had thought it would and you were sort of dreading going to English. A first since English was your favorite subject, but the thought of being in the same room as Damian was giving you a lot of anxiety. Again, you just overthinking things but now it was all just stuck in your head.

When you got to class, you looked around to see if Damian was in yet. He wasn’t, thankfully, and it made it easier to get to your seat in peace. You slumped over in your desk and rested your head on your arms, trying to relax from all your overthinking. A couple minutes later, your teacher walked in and class started. She went over some things, just repeats about the presentation. You had today and the weekend to finish up and presenting started Monday and Tuesday next week. The reminder only served to leave you with more dread. You still weren’t sure if that was supposed to be a good thing or not.

You sighed heavily once again and got up to move over to where Damian was, only to notice he wasn’t there. You sat down next to the seat he was supposed to be in, immediately wondering where he was. Was he sick? He was fine yesterday when you saw him so that couldn’t have been it. He could be skipping but he didn’t strike you as the type to skip school. What if something bad happened to him? No, you’re overthinking again, he probably just didn’t feel like coming to school or something.

At least this gave you time to work on some other school work that you missed. You made your teacher aware that Damian wasn’t here but your project was pretty much done. She let you have the rest of class time as a study hall for yourself.

The rest of your day went on normally but you still couldn’t help but wonder if Damian was okay. A tiny part of you wanted to drop by his home and check up on him. I mean the two of you were somewhat friends and that’s what somewhat friends do, check up on each other. Or would that be weird? The two of you may have gotten closer, although just the tiniest bit, you didn’t really know each other. Ugh, you were overthinking again. You didn’t need to check up on him and if you did, he’d probably make you leave.

You could send him a text and ask him if he was alright, if he answered great, if he didn’t fine. Yeah, that was the better way to go. You could do it once you got home and send him a picture Robin. He’d probably appreciate it that. Yes, great plan.

When you got home, Robin was there to greet you, tail wagging in excitement. You set your backpack down and took off your shoes and jacket before bending down to pet him. He leaned into it and closed his eyes as he relaxed from your touch. He looked so cute and you immediately pulled out your phone to snap a photo of him. Once he had enough, he pulled away and trotted back to his little bed. You shook your head at him and straightened up, going into the kitchen to make a snack.

You sat at your kitchen bar, eating as you looked out at your balcony window and seeing what a nice day it was. It seemed like such a waste to spend the day inside, especially since the sun was actually out, a rarity for Gotham. You could go to a park, you could take Robin with and go to a dog park. He’d definitely love that and you needed some bonding time that didn’t include being in bed or on the couch watching tv. Yes, the dog park would be a perfect way to spend some time together. You could put on his little jacket and take a picture and send that to Damian along with your message.

You finished up eating and washed the dishes before heading off to get you and Robin ready. As soon as you took out his leash, collar, and jacket, your cute chihuahua immediately knew what was going on and started shaking in excitement. He kept running around you as you tried to calm him down enough to put his jacket on. And once you managed to do that, he stood still while you snapped a picture of him. You immediately sent it to Damian, along with: ‘hey, noticed you weren’t in class today, hope you’re feeling okay.’ You weren’t even sure if he’d respond but it still felt like the right thing to do.

Once that was done with, you changed out of your uniform and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, tucking your t-shirt into your pants just to make it look more neat. You placed your phone in your back pocket so you wouldn’t forget it and went to put on your shoes. You felt it vibrate as you finished putting your shoes on and you immediately took it out, expecting it to be your aunt or a notification for something. It wasn’t, it was from Damian, and you couldn’t help the small flutter in your heart when you saw he responded.

‘That is a great picture of Robin, thank you. May I ask where the two of you are going?’ His messaged read.

You smiled widely at his text and immediately texted back. ‘Glad to know you’re still alive! Little Robin and I are going to the dog park since its so nice out.’

You placed your phone back in your pocket, feeling it vibrate as soon as you did. You didn’t expect such a fast reply and it didn’t stop you from grinning wider. You’d text back in a minute, after putting Robin on his leash. Once you did, you grabbed your purse, throwing your keys and wallet in before putting on your jacket and heading out. You pulled your phone back out and checked the message Damian sent. ‘It is quite nice outside, that’s a great idea. Robin deserves some time outside if he’s going to grow strong and big.’

You giggled, actually giggled, at his message, probably looking crazy to everyone around you. ‘Uh, think it’s a little late for that but yes, he can always go from some fresh air.’

You had to take a taxi to the dog park since it was just a bit outside the city limit. You did just that as you waited for Damian to text back, he did so once you were inside the taxi cab. You told the driver where to take you before sitting back and checking Damian’s message; Robin laying on your lap and taking a small nap until you got there. ‘Maybe so, but there’s still a chance.’

‘Okay Wayne. Anyway, are you sick? You weren’t in class.’ You texted, noticing he didn’t acknowledge the first part of your text earlier.

‘I’m fine. I was feeling a little under the weather earlier but I am much better now.’ He replied.

‘Okay. Glad to hear that :)!’ You sent, wondering if you should have put the smiley face or not.

You honestly didn’t expect for the conversation to carry on after that but it did. A couple minutes later he sent another message, just as you got to the dog park. You payed the driver and hopped out with Robin in your arms. You set him down and started walking towards the park, checking your phone as you did.

“You’re… you’re glad?’ Was his reply.

You furrowed your eyebrows at that, not understanding what he meant by that. ‘Uh yes? Is that a bad thing?’

‘No, of course not. I just wasn’t expecting it.’

You furrowed your eyebrows further, still confused by this; did he think you hated him or something? You didn’t, or at least not anymore. Well you never hated him to begin with, you just thought he a stuck up brat who wasn’t worth the time or effort. But he’s not, Damian Wayne actually has dimension to him and is a really nice guy under all his layers of attitude.

You released Robin from his leash and let him run around while you sat on a bench. ‘Why not?’ You texted.

‘I’m under the impression that you don’t like me much. Don’t get me wrong, it doesn’t bother me, I was just surprised.’ He replied.

‘Well you’re not wrong…kidding. You’re not that bad to be around. And you’re my english partner, of course I’d check up on you.’

You felt a tap on your leg and you looked down to see Robin at your feet, a small stick in his mouth. You smiled at him as you took the stick and threw it, far enough that he’d still be in your sight. Minutes passed but Damian hadn’t responded, making you wonder if that was the right thing to say. You sighed lightly and set your phone down, instead concentrating on Robin.

You were having fun playing around with Robin, he was so cute running around in the grass. Occasionally he’d come up to you so you could throw the stick he found but other than that he was entertaining himself.

“Is this seat taken?” You heard someone ask.

You looked away from Robin and up at whoever spoke, eyes widening when you saw Damian standing right above you. You slid over to give him more room to sit down, unsure of what to say. He sat down next to you, staring straight ahead at the dogs playing around. You were still looking at him, noticing the dark purple bruise on his cheek.

“Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” You asked.

Out of instinct, you reached out and touched his cheek, watching how he flinched from your touch. You pulled away, worry filling your being; is this why he skipped school today?

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” He answered.

“Dude, that’s not nothing. Who did that to you?” You questioned further.

“It is nothing. My father makes me take self-defense classes and we went a little rough this time,” He explained.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him, unsure if you should believe him or not. You took self-defense classes when you were younger, per your aunt’s orders, and you’d never got a bruise like that. Or his instructor could really just be that rough on him.

“Okay, sure. What are you doing here? Actually, how did you know I’d be here?” You asked. 

“This is the biggest dog park in Gotham City, I figured you’d be here,” He explained.

“Right, fair enough. But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Silence surrounded the two of you as you waited for Damian to answer, and he tried to think of an answer. Should he be honest and say your text meant something to him or should he just chalk it up to coincidence.

“Did you… Are you here for Robin?” You questioned.

“Yes, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to meet Robin,” He replied, using that as his excuse.

You smiled and laughed, finding it adorable that he came all the way here just to meet your dog. “You could’ve asked you know, I would have asked you to tag along.”

“I…wasn’t sure how to ask,” He said.

“Okay, that’s fair. I’ll call him over and you can meet him,” You told him.

You called Robin and he immediately came running to you, jumping up on your lap. You giggled at his excited nature, trying to calm him down enough to show him to Damian. “Easy boy, I want you to meet my friend.”

“Friend?” He questioned, looking over at you.

You felt your cheeks flush a bit but you stuck to your words. “Well yeah. Anyone who’s meeting Robin is considered a friend. So Wayne, whether you like it or not, you and I are officially friends.”

“…I am not opposed to that, there are worse people to be friends with,” He replied after a minute of silence.

“Wow thanks. I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me,” You rolled your eyes at him. “Now I’m rethinking you meeting Robin.”

“My apologies, I’ll try to be nicer,” He replied.

You could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice making you grin widely. Oh yeah, you and Damian were going to be great friends. You placed Robin on his lap, watching how they interacted with each other.

“You should’ve brought Titus with you,” You said.

Damian looked up from Robin to you, continuing to scratch behind his ear as he spoke to you. “I thought about it but figured he might scare Robin.”

Liar, he didn’t even think about Titus when he tracked your phone and rushed to the dog park.

The message you sent him, about checking up on him, actually meant a lot to him. He’d never admit it though. And after that, he’d rather be spending his time with you than at home.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It would have been nice to meet him though,” You replied.

“Well, next time you’re over, you can meet him,” He said.

“Oh? Are you inviting me over Damian?” You grinned widely.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, friends go over to each other’s houses,” He replied nonchalantly.

You felt your cheeks flush again and you were thankful he was busy looking down at Robin to notice. You’d never admit it but his words meant a lot to you.

“Okay, sure… Hey, are you hungry?” You asked. “We can get something to eat, my treat.”

“Sure, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Great, I just need to drop off Robin at home and then we can get some food.”

“I have my car, I can take you home.”

“Sure, but are you okay with Robin in your car? I know some people don’t like dogs in there cars.”

“I’m perfectly fine with Robin being in the car, no need to worry.”

“Okay, thanks Damian. You really aren’t such a bad guy.”

You took Robin from his lap and attached his leash, not noticing the look on Damian’s face. He was smiling, not a full smile, but it was gentle and genuine. Something he was finding himself doing a lot these past couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Again sorry if he seemed a ooc but it’s just to get the ball rolling for the start of their friendship.... :)
> 
> And I know it takes Damian a while to warm up to people but like if you presented him with a dog the I’m pretty sure you’d be high on his list for people he likes so I’m rolling with that.
> 
> Also the text may have been indirectly inspired by my friends text to my dog... you know who you are lol.
> 
> I’ll shut up now, bye!


End file.
